


Before She Wakes

by TrepidationChance



Category: Thumbelina - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrepidationChance/pseuds/TrepidationChance
Summary: Slowly, but surely, she wakes up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for class a few years ago and I just found it laying to waste.  
> I thought I may as well put it up.  
> Maybe I'll rewrite it, I dunno.  
> I hope you enjoy it~

It is warm.

I haven’t felt this before, as I was only held by the soft, steady palms of Mother and the rough, shaking fingers of Mama. I never thought I would be able to feel this urge to grow from the skin of this seed case, trapping me in as I continue to stay in stasis. Droplets of water seep through the fibres of my cage, absorbed by my barely developed form. I need more time.

My mind is expanding.

I can start to visualise the outside world without the aid of eyes, using my hearing, smell and touch to paint the picture in my head: dark soil surround my roots, quiet singing can be heard in the distance, the soft pattering of water above my head. I have barely sprouted, only just barely grazing the surface. I need more time.

I can think.

No longer do I only observe; I can now come to my own conclusions. Mama is the one who is tending me, carefully stroking my small leaves. Mother had exchanged a gift in return of a few shillings: me. I am angry that she willingly gave me away so easily like a bargaining chip, yet deep down, I still ache for the warm hearth Mother provided for me, even though she never allowed me to bloom. I have finally breathed the air up above and I am in awe with the many aromas I can detect with one breath. However, my growth is not finished. I need more time.

Emotions are hard to comprehend.

Previously, I was upset that Mother gave me away, but now I finally understand how lonely and desperate Mama was. Her singing is now filled with hope as her promise will soon be fulfilled. I am now very confused with my feelings towards Mama. She never ceases her faith in me. She never fails to nurture me as I continue to grow taller. My bud is starting to appear at the end of the shoot, but it isn’t large enough to bloom. I need more time.

Is this it?

I have finished my growth. I am no longer a mere seedling; instead I stand tall, showing off my vibrant red and green colours. I want to see the colours for myself instead of imagining them, but I cannot wake up. My eyes refuse to open, trapping me in hibernation. I am in a state of panic now. What do I do? How do I wake up? I don’t want to stay in here alone. I want Mama. The moment that thought passed my head, I hear footsteps.

_“You’ve grown so much. Thank you for being so patient with me, darling. I know you will look wonderful when you finally bloom. Just bear with me a bit me longer.”_

She then places a gentle kiss onto my petals. I immediately calm down, reminded of Mother’s soft palms and the warmth of home.

Time’s up.


End file.
